Dissappear then show up with presents
by Kosuke
Summary: Torhu gets scared and runs away but what shocks Yuki and Kyo the most is what she brings back with her.


Disappear, Then Show Up With Presents!

-Declaimer: I do not own Fruits basket, I do own Kaz-ki and Yue.

Author's Note: I will not describe the flashback in full for I have to write this, edit it the best I can, put it up, go to bed, and go to church in a few hours :) Enjoy and I may add detail to the flashback later, if I feel like it.

**Flashback:**

**Tohru let out a shuddering scream and Kyou breathed heavily over her. Kyou slid himself and Tohru back over towards the bed and he took some sheets and cover her up a bit. Hearing a door come opening quickly and quite loudly down the hall he grabbed his pants and quickly put them on as he listened to the quick paced foot steps heading toward the room. He slid out the window shutting it quietly as the door to the room opened. **

Standing there in the doorway was Yuki. He looked at Tohru with a worried look on his face and quickly walked over to her side to ask her what had happened. Upon sitting down to hold her she held onto him and he could feel that she was naked, the only thing separating them was a sheet.

A little bit later Tohru let out a scream only for it to be silenced a bit by a deep kiss from Yuki. Without knowing, a weird change had been made to her system. After a couple of months Tohru noticed some changes including getting dizzy more then often, laziness and getting a little bit fatter. Remembering what had happened that night she left a note on the table saying:

Dear Yuki and Kyou,

I am leaving for a while, I'll come back when I'm ready.

Love, Tohru.

And she left without a trace. Taking everything with her, clothes, money and some food.

Author's Note: I am not good at Science stuff I passed with a 'D' I think.

**End Flashback!**

_A couple more months pass..._

**More Recent Flashback:**

**"Push, Push!" Urged the nurse.**

"I am pushing!!" Tohru gave the nurse a glare that looked more in pain then spite.

"Here it comes!" The nurse said loudly and the doctor pulled his latex gloves on better as a baby came out.

"It's a boy!" He said in delight. and cut the embelcule cord and handed the baby to the nurse, as another nurse congratulated Tohru while dabbing the sweat away from Tohru's brow. Tohru cringed as the contractions continued, so she started to push again. The doctor looked at her questioningly and slightly confused.

"Miss, you can stop pushing n-" He was cut off when he saw another baby coming, "Nurse! Another! There's Another Baby!!" He pulled on another pair of latex gloves quickly and received the baby just as the first and cut the embelcule cord and handed him to another nurse with a smile. "It's a boy.." He took off the gloves and threw them away and took a towel and wiped his own brow.

Tohru laid there for awhile, exhausted til the smiling nurse came to her bed side and held the first of the two babies. Tohru smiled and wearily held out her arms to receive the baby. The nurse handed the baby boy over to Tohru and stepped back. Tohru held the baby and smiled down at it as it gave quiet squeals.

"What would you like to name him?" the nurse asked with a clipboard at her side.

"Kaz-ki" she smiled and stroked the babies cheek gently.

The second nurse came up with the second baby wrapped in the same blue blanket that Kaz-ki was and handed him slowly to Tohru. Tohru smiled at her second baby the happiness on her face but the exhaustion shone brighter.

"And his name?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard and looked upon Tohru

"Yue" She looked at the peaceful looking child. Though both babies at the time looked peaceful, Yue looked more of it.

"You rest now, we'll take the babies" The second nurse said. Tohru looked up at the nurse and nodded slowly and hesitantly gave her two babies to her and fell into a gentle sleep.

**End of Flashback!**

_During all of this..._

_Yuki had let Kyou know about the note and they both quickly moved back in with Shigure. They stayed there for months worrying about what might've or what might happen to Tohru. They never talked about that night though they both thought that maybe it was that one nights fault that she was gone. _

_About 8 years later..._

_"Come on Kaz-ki! Get into the car!" Tohru pointed at the open door within held Yue sitting quietly on the seat. Kaz-ki shook his head_

"I don't wanna ride in the car!" He stomped his foot on the cement and looked angrily at his mother. Tohru stepped into the car.

"Fine, then we'll just go see your father without you." She started buckling Yue's seat belt and Kaz-ki was in instantly and she buckled him in as well. She gave the address to the driver and she strapped herself in and he headed off to the address.

Kyou and Yuki were sitting in the living as usual while Shigure was off with his editer. they each let out a quiet sigh and laid their head down on one of the arms of their chair.

The car pulled up silently and Kaz-ki already had Yue and himself unbuckled and were at the door before Tohru could even open her door. They both pounded on the door as loud as they could with Kaz-ki screaming. Tohru hid a laugh and just smiled a bit as she talked to the driver about the moeny owed.

Yuki and Kyou were jolted out of their usual moping by the sound of someone banging at the door. They both got up and walked to the door without emotion and hesitantly opened the door.

Once the door was open Kaz-ki and Yue smiled an innocent smile as they waited for their fathers reactions.

Kyou looked down at the kid in front of him, similar hair yet lighter and these soft brown eyes. His eyes scanned the body taking in the black shirt, the camo shorts that go down to the kids knees, and the simple black shoes. He didn't know what to think let alone say. He leaned up against the door frame a little dizzy as he gazed at the child...

Yuki veered his eyes down and kneeled at what he saw before him, a little boy, with piercing dark purple eyes and light brown hair. Taking a final look Yuki noticed the kid was wearing simple white long sleeved button up shirt with long black pants, with black shoes. He slid back and leaned up against the step as he took in the little child...

Tohru stepped out of the car and walked over to the front of the lawn a small smile on her face.

"Kaz-ki, Yue, come here, now" The sternness in her voice drew the two boys away and they rejoined her at her side taking. She put her hand on the side of their heads lightly as they clung to her long green skirt that was flowing slightly back with every step.

Once Yuki and Kyou saw Tohru they shook their heads a bit and tried to regain their focus. Each of them looked upon the girl that had disappeared about 8 years ago and took in her light at the top and faded into dark at the bottom long skirt and black tank top. He hair still brown but a lot longer and tied in a low pony tail and braided on the left. She was smiling, and they stood up and walked out to greet her.

Tohru stopped a little way away from them and smiled even bigger. And nudged Kaz-ki forward a bit.

"Kaz-ki, meet your father; Kyou" Kaz-ki gave a little smile to the tall orange haired man as Kyou's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"Yue, meet your father; Yuki" She gave Yue a little nudge forward and Yuki knelt down in front of the child and looked at him with amazement.

"These..are..our...sons?" They asked at about the same time and looked up at Tohru. She nodded with a smile.

End of Chapter!

-Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think about it and if there's a way I could change it to make it better.

Kaz-ki & Yue: How can anyone not like us, were too cute! making adorable faces

Melmo: True, but they don't see you as I do and it was hard for me to put in the description's.

Yue: I like the way I look smiling a cute kid smile

Kaz-ki: I like my name grinning

Melmo: Your still going to bed sighing I gotta get up for church in about...8 hours. Ja nae!


End file.
